


Swim

by xbloodlinesx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Seungwoo is so obsessed with Dongpyo
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Swim

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS, IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ.

Seungwoo lead Dongpyo in the bed, he ripped his clothes off, he licked his body, trailing upwards, tasting Dongpyo's sweat. 

Seungwoo moved up Dongpyo's body to suck on his neck, sucking love bites on his neck. Dongpyo moans as Seungwoo pulls his cock out of his boxers and sucks on it loudly, Dongpyo moans.

"Fuck!"

Seungwoo licked Dongpyo's pretty pink hole,  
Dongpyo clenched at the feeling, he moaned loudly, it felt so good, he screamed in pleasure as his orgasm washed over him.

"Fuck! Daddy!"

Seungwoo slicked his fingers with lube, pressing his fingers against Dongpyo's puckered hole, his slowly slide inside, moving his fingers in and out, fingering him roughly. Dongpyo's moans filled the room, it felt so good.

Seungwoo pulls Dongpyo's boxers off, flipping him over, he grabbed a bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers, he pushed a finger into Dongpyo's puckered hole, he moved it in and out before adding second one, Dongpyo moaned like a slut as Seungwoo fingered his entrance.

Seungwoo pulled his fingers out and got a condom, pulling it on. He pushed his cock into Dongpyo's ass, Dongpyo moaned loudly as Seungwoo was fucking into him so roughly. 

"Fuck." Dongpyo moaned.

"Fuck, daddy!" Dongpyo moans, Seungwoo's cock thrusting in and out of his hole.

The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the bedroom.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Dongpyo moans loudly.

"Cum for me, baby." Seungwoo moans..

Dongpyo's white cum shooting out of his cock.

Seungwoo moaned as his cum filled the condom.

He pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the trash can.

Seungwoo falls on top of Dongpyo, sweat dripping down their faces.


End file.
